Lethologica
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto pun nekad pulang menerobos hujan./"Tadaima."/"N-Naruto-kun!"/Remember this? A sequel of Lethologica update! XD/Fluff :3/AU/NaruHina family XD/Slight MinaKushi/RnR jika berkenan/CHAPTER 2: LIKE MOTHER, LIKE SON/Complete! Thankyou all :)
1. Lethologica

**Hihi, NaruHina~ XD**

**Lama tak bermain (?) dengan pairing ini, hihi :3**

**Ah, sebelumnya kuperingatkan, fic ini nggak romantis (oke, ini jujur :3) dan cenderung ngarah ke err-lucu-lucuan aja hehe. Jadi jangan tersinggung atau kesel gara-gara fic iniya hihi XD**

**NO BASHING CHARA XD**

**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Lethologica**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Mungkin), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**Lethologica**—kata yang menggambarkan saat dimana kita tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kita inginkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

GRESSS

Hujan meluncur turun, membasahi berbagai macam objek yang berlindung di bawah naungannya. Awan kelabu tampak bergerumul ramai, menggantikan posisi awan-awan putih bersih yang biasanya bertugas hari ini.

Kerumunan penumpang yang baru saja turun dari kereta bawah tanah itu langsung berhamburan menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa di antara mereka bergegas mengeluarkan payung yang mereka bawa, sementara yang lain hanya bisa menepi di tempat-tempat sekitar—mencari perlindungan sementara.

Seorang pria pirang bersetelan jas hitam kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok lembab di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas kerja yang selalu dibawa-bawanya setiap hari. Pandangannya terlihat gusar, lelah sekaligus bosan menanti hujan reda. Ah, melihat dari tebalnya awan hitam yang menggantung di langit, tampaknya hujan akan mengguyur kota kecil itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama—bahkan mungkin seharian penuh.

Mendesah sesaat, pria tampan itupun melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya, dua kancing kemejanya sengaja ia buka, sementara kancing-kancing jasnya memang telah ia bebaskan sejak pulang kerja tadi.

Suara gemericik hujan mengalun, bagai musik penghilang jenuh yang terus berputar ulang. Beberapa orang tampak berseliweran di depannya, tentu saja dengan mengandalkan sebuah payung yang melindungi diri mereka. Sepintas, pria pirang itu mendesah kesal. Ya, sepertinya ia teledor lagi hari ini. Padahal sang isteri sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung tadi pagi. Namun bodohnya, ia malah terburu-buru pergi dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri seratus persen—yakin betul bahwa hari ini hujan tidak akan turun.

Tapi lihat sekarang, hujan turun. Pria itu merasa sangat bersalah pada isteri tercintanya. Setelah ini ia berjanji akan mendengarkan kata-kata isterinya—apapun itu.

Detik terus berlalu. Kerumunan orang yang tadinya ikut berlindung dari rinai hujan bersama pria pirang itu mulai berkurang. Beberapa yang beruntung tampak dijemput oleh rekan mereka—entah itu pacar ataupun teman. Pria tampan itu merasa sedikit iri, ingin rasanya ia dijemput seperti itu pula oleh isteri cantiknya.

Bergeleng cepat, pria itu pun kembali menyadarkan diri dari lamunan ngawurnya tadi. Ya, isterinya sekarang pasti tengah sibuk mengurus anak sematawayang mereka—pikirnya yakin. Dan pria itu tidak ingin jika isterinya sampai sakit karena harus menjemputnya di tengah guyuran hujan lebat seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sepasang muda-mudi tampak tertawa renyah beberapa meter dari tempat pria pirang tadi. Wajah muda-mudi itu terlihat sangat bahagia, padahal hujan tengah menangis dengan kencang-kencangnya saat ini.

Rasa hangat memenuhi rongga pria tampan itu, begitu melihat sepasang kekasih tadi saling menggenggam tangan—membagi kehangatan. Ah, ingin rasanya ia bernostalgia ke masa-masa mudanya dulu dengan sang isteri. Ya, sebelum dirinya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang memburu, dan bos yang gila kerja seperti sekarang.

Pria tampan itu tersadar dari lamunanya kembali, segera saja ia alihkan tatapan manik _shappire_-nya pada _handphone _mungil yang kini tengah ia genggam erat.

Isterinya menelepon.

**"**_**Moshi moshi**_**, Naruto-**_**kun**_**~"**

Sapaan hangat dari wanita di seberang sana membuat cengiran lebar tercetak di wajah pria tampan itu.

"Hm, kenapa, Hinata?"

**"Naruto-**_**kun **_**ada di mana? Ini sudah hampir malam **_**loh**_**, Naruto-**_**kun**_**."**

Naruto terkekeh geli, sikap manis inilah yang membuatnya semakin tergila-gila pada cinta pertamanya itu.

"Hujan, Hinata. Aku akan menunggu hujan reda sebentar lagi. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Wanita di seberang terdiam sesaat. Lalu hembusan napas pendek pun terdengar. **"K-kau bisa sakit jika nekat menerobos hujan, Naruto-**_**kun**_**. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menjemputmu."**

"Tak us—"

**"Jangan ke mana-mana, Naruto-**_**kun**_**~"**

TUUT

Pria pirang itu terkejut sesaat. Sejak kapan wanita manisnya itu bisa setegas ini padanya, eh? Padahal seingat Naruto, dulu Hinata adalah perempuan yang sangat pemalu. Dan sekarang?

Ah, pria itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ya, Hinata memang selalu menjadi pemalu—selalu. Meski wanita itu akan berubah berani dan percaya diri jika sudah menyangkut masalah keselamatan diri sang suami. Dan dalam hal ini, Hinata pasti tidak ingin Naruto terjangkit demam atau flu. Karena itulah wanita itu bersikeras ingin menjemputnya.

Seraya tersenyum-senyum absur, pria itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap awan mendung yang masih setia memayunginya. Dan tentu saja, menunggu isteri tercintanya datang menjemput. Tubuhnya perlahan terasa hangat, seiring dengan batinnya yang terus melafalkan nama sang isteri.

_'Hinata...'_

.

.

.

Wanita beriris _lavender _itu bergegas menyambar mantel tebal yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya. Sebelah tangannya memasukkan _handphone _miliknya ke dalam saku roknya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menenteng sebuah payung dan mantel coklat yang bersiap ia kenakan.

"Hinata, ke sini sebentar. Bantu _Kaa-san _sedikit, sayang~"

Teriakan kencang dari arah dapur itu membuat pergerakan sang menantu terhenti. Wanita itu pun menggantung mantelnya di tembok dekat pintu keluar, lalu memasukkan kembali payung di genggamannya pada tempatnya semula—sebuah kotak payung setinggi lutut di sudut ruangan.

Hinata lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah dapur. Iris uniknya menyelidik sekitar, mencari keberadaan mertua cantiknya itu.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Kushina tersenyum kikuk begitu melihat kehadiran menantu sematawayangnya. Nenek berusia 46 tahun itu menarik lengan menantunya dengan lembut—agar lebih mendekat lagi. "Coba cicipi ini, apa yang kurang?"

Hinata menatap adonan kue di atas loyang itu dengan sedikit heran—dari warnanya terlihat normal-normal saja. Bermaksud mengindahkan permintaan Kushina, Hinata pun mencicipi adonan itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Mengerjap-mengerjap sejenak, ibu satu anak itupun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Hanya kurang gula _kok, Kaa-san_. Coba tambahkan seperempat liter lagi," saran Hinata. Kushina pun menuruti intruksinya, inilah enaknya punya menantu yang jago masak.

Usai mengaduk-aduk kembali adonan itu dengan _mixer_, Kushina pun kembali menatap sang menantu—meminta Hinata untuk mencicipinya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Hinata segera mencicipi sedikit—lebih tepatnya mengecap—adonan kental itu. "Tambahkan susu sedikit lagi."

Tampaknya, ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Kushina menutup pintu _oven _miliknya, Hinata teringat akan suaminya kembali. Ya, memasak memang ampuh untuk mencuri perhatian Hinata. Wanita itu pun bergegas pamit dan berlalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Naasnya lagi, tepat sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya, Hinata mendengar teriakan lagi dari arah dalam. Kali ini suara anak laki-laki sematawayangnyalah yang ia dengar.

"_Kaa-san_~ Kau di mana? Aku mengalami kesulitan di sini."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata segera melepas kembali mantel coklatnya dan berlalu menuju kamar putranya itu.

Di dalam sana, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun tengah menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal. Bocah laki-laki tampan itu mengacak helaian pirangnya dengan gusar, membuat sang Ibu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Hinata lembut, seraya mengusap pelan helaian pirang buah hatinya.

"Aku kesulitan dengan yang ini," ujar anak laki-laki bernama Yoru itu, sembari menunjuk buku catatan miliknya—tepatnya pada soal nomor 10.

Ha, meski tampang Yoru lebih cenderung mirip ke Ayahnya, namun sikap pemalu dan ketertarikannya terhadap pelajaran sekolah benar-benar mirip seperti Ibunya. Hinata pun tersenyum lembut, seraya memulai les dadakannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Detik terus berlalu, Ibu-Anak itu tampak keasyikan berdua-duaan di dalam kamar sang anak yang hangat—lupa pada sosok kepala keluarga yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan di luar sana. Hinata menatap Yoru dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis anak lelakinya itu.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Hinata lembut. Yoru bergegas mengangguk dengan antusias.

Usai mengecup singkat kening Yoru, Hinata menyusup keluar dari kamar anaknya itu. Dan akhirnya tersenyum samar di balik pintu. Kini ia merasa bagaikan Ibu yang cukup baik—Ha kau memang Ibu yang baik, Hinata.

Wanita cantik itu pun kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Saat hampir menggapai gagang pintu, aksi Hinata kembali terhenti lagi—kali ini sang Ayah mertualah pelakunya.

Laki-laki—yang masih terlihat tampan meski usianya sudah kepala 4—itu menatap Hinata dengan ramah. Bibirnya menggores seulas senyum tipis. "Mau ke mana, Hinata?"

Wanita itu—Hinata—membalas senyum Minato dengan sopan, seraya menunduk malu. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang mertua.

KRIK KRIK

Mimik wajah Hinata berubah drastis, tatapannya yang semula lembut berubah panik. Kerutan di dahinya mulai bertambah, berpikir keras akan jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana tadi.

"Nnngg..." Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, gerakannya mulai terlihat kikuk dan aneh. Pandangannya pun terlihat gusar tak menentu.

"Aku," jeda sesaat, wanita itu menatap heran Minato yang tengah duduk santai sembari membaca koran di atas sofa. "Aku tidak ingat ingin ke mana."

.

.

.

.

Di tengah guyuran hujan lebat. Sepasang suami-isteri tengah menatap heran sesosok pria di emperan toko tersebut. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap bingung suaminya yang kini tengah memandang lurus-lurus figur pria pirang di seberang itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sana? Ini 'kan sudah malam."

"Entahlah," jawab pria berambut _raven _itu acuh. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali merangkul pundak isterinya agar meneruskan langkah mereka menuju rumah—dengan berangkulan mesra di bawah naungan payung mereka.

Sementara pria pirang di sana tampak sibuk menghangatkan diri—dengan mendekap lengannya semakin erat lagi. Hidungnya telah merona merah, bukti bahwa ia telah menunggu dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Rasa hangat yang semula menjalar di dalam tubuhnya—akibat diiming-imingi jemputan oleh sang Isteri—perlahan terkikis, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Hinata, kau di mana..."

.

.

.

FIN?

* * *

**GAJEEEE~ *kabur* gomenne, hehe XD *balik lagi***

**Habisnya, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja pas lagi bengong (?) #nahloh**

**Daripada bergentayangan mulu di kepalaku, mending kuketik aja kan? #dibuang**

**Nggak tega jugasih bayangin Naruto nunggu Hinata sampai malam gitu hahaha, tapi kok lucuya rasanya? Habisnya, Hinata manis bangeet, pake lupa lagi mau ke mana *nyubit-nyubit pipi Hinata* #plak**

**Saya sering gitu kok *eh* kadang suka tiba-tiba lupa mau ke mana #jleb**

**Yosh, gomen kalau fic ini tidak berkenan, aneh atau gimana (?) jangan sungkan untuk memberikan komentar kalian di kotak review di bawah ini XD**

**REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Lethologica**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Mungkin), AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gerimis-gerimis kecil berjatuhan dari langit. Ya, hujan masih belum terhenti sempurna. Genangan-genangan air bekas curah hujan menyiprat celana panjang Naruto kala pria itu melintas dengan langkah buru-buru. Tas berbahan anti airnya—beruntung Hinata menghadiahinya itu ketika ia mendapat tawaran promosi tahun lalu—terus bekerja menaungi kepala pirangnya. Giginya bergemeletuk, menahan dingin yang seakan menembus pori-pori kulitnya yang basah kuyup.

"_Tadaima_~"

Bersamaan dengan gumaman tak bersemangat pria bertampang kacau yang baru saja membuka kenop pintu rumahnya itu, seorang wanita berhelai panjang terbelalak kaget hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan payung biru dalam cengkramannya. Iris _lavender_-nya memandang tak percaya figur sang suami yang kini tengah bersandar lemah di mulut pintu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!" Dan tubuh pria itupun amburk dalam dekapan sang isteri.

.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini-_ttebane_!" Kushina menggerutu kesal sembari berjalan mondar-mandir di penghujung pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Wanita yang sudah beranjak tua itu mengeratkan tautan jemarinya yang tak bisa diam, masih dengan lagak gelisahnya yang ia tunjukkan dengan terang-terangan. Hei, mana ada ibu yang tak cemas melihat anak mereka terkulai lemah di tempat tidur, eh?

Minato, selaku suami yang berkepribadian sangat terbalik dibanding sang isteri justru tersenyum lemah. Ia menatap lekat figur pria berambut senada dengannya yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Mendengus sesaat, Minato pun meremas lembut pundak Kushina yang spontan mengerem langkah gelisahnya tadi seraya melempar manik _violet_-nya pada Minato.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Naruto itu laki-laki, dia akan baik-baik saja," hibur kakek satu cucu itu dengan nada tenang—berusaha keras membujuk Kushina agar bisa diam meski hanya bermodalkan tatapan lembutnya.

Kushina melenguh pelan, ia melirik sekilas keluarga kecil di dalam sana yang tampak sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum getir—merasa bahwa omongan Minato memang ada benarnya.

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir padanya," desah Kushina, dengan tatapan lirih yang menghujam manik Minato.

Tanpa diduga, pria setengah baya tampan itu terkekeh kecil sembari memutar bahu Kushina agar berdiri tepat di depannya—melepas kontak mata Kushina dengan tubuh Naruto yang terbujur lemah. "Kau ingat seberapa paniknya kau ketika aku terjangkit demam dulu?"

Kushina mengangguk malu, sedikit menunduk membayangkan betapa konyolnya perilaku ia sewaktu suami tercintanya terserang demam.

Minato mendekat, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kushina dengan perlahan. "Dan kau benar-benar berjuang keras untuk menyembuhkanku," ucap Minato pelan, diiringi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Wajah Kushina kontan merona. Ia tak mungkin lupa 'usaha' apa yang dilakukannya agar laki-laki yang telah resmi mempersuntingnya itu dapat sembuh dari sakitnya tepat keesokan harinya.

Minato mengerling nakal melihat raut wajah Kushina yang berubah drastis, "Kita sebaiknya memberi mereka kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

Dan dengan penuh _magic_, Minato berhasil membujuk Kushina—yang dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Minato—untuk menjauh dari kamar pasangan suami-isteri itu.

.

"Aku ingin menemani _Tou-san _tidur di sini," rengek Yoru manja, dengan manik _shappire _yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia memang sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut urusan keluarganya. Penyakit khawatirnya yang berlebihan sering kali kumat seperti sekarang.

Hinata mengelus penuh kasih sayang kepala pirang buah hatinya, bibirnya memetakan senyum pengertian. "Bukannya tidak boleh, Sayang," ujar Hinata lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada bocah laki-laki yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. "Ibu hanya tidak ingin Yoru-_kun _tertular demam juga," lanjutnya pelan, masih sambil mengusap-usap helaian Yoru.

Tak menanggapi penolakan lembut sang ibu, Yoru justru menutup matanya rapat-rapat—mencegah air matanya merembes karena tak ingin disebut cengeng—seraya mencengkram kuat-kuat seprai bermotif garis-garis colkat di tepi ranjang ayahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjaga _Tou-san_," ungkapnya polos, dengan tatapan super tulus yang membuat Hinata merancau gemas dalam hati. Duplikat Naruto mungil ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku mohon, _Kaa-san_~"

Yoru kembali melancarkan aksi membujuknya. Dengan bola mata sejernih air laut yang ber-_blink-blink _penuh hipnotis. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak keibuannya, Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, tapi janji jangan tidur terlalu dekat dengan _Tou-san_."

Mengangguk kuat-kuat, bocah pirang itupun berlalu meninggalkan kamar kedua orang tuanya—hendak mengambil bantal kesayangannya di kamar miliknya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sana.

Hinata tersenyum tipis di balik raut sendunya. _Lavender_-nya kembali menubruk pria yang teramat ia cintai itu. Posisinya yang kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang membuatnya dapat menangkap raut kelelahan di wajah prianya yang sedang tertidur—atau pingsan?—dengan jelas.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata memeras handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sempat ia celupkan di dalam mangkok berisi air kompres itu. Dengan penuh ketelatenan, ia kembali menempelkan handuk itu di dahi pria berkulit _tan_-nya.

Bibir Naruto terlihat sedikit membiru, wajahnya pun tampak begitu pucat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua tak luput dari kesalahannya. Jika saja ia mengingat janjinya pada Naruto dua jam yang lalu, mungkin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi—ia sangat menyesali sikap bodohnya tadi. Beruntung pasangan Uchiha yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahnya datang berkunjung melaporkan keadaan Naruto yang menunggu sendirian di emperan jalan. Berseru panik, Hinata pun bergegas menyusul suaminya setelah sepasang sahabatnya itu pamit pulang. Naas, belum sempat menyentuh kenop pintu, Naruto sudah berdiri bak _zombie _kehujanan di ambang pintu depan—Hinata nyaris pingsan saking khawatirnya.

"Nnghh~" Naruto menggeliat kecil, guratan-guratan halus tercipta di sekitar jidatnya.

Hinata menatap prianya dengan cemas, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto perlahan—berharap tangan kekar yang ia genggam itu dapat menemukan kehangatannya kembali. "Naruto-_kun_," gumam wanita cantik itu, lepas menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Ia merapatkan diri, menggeser pantatnya sedikit lebih dekat lagi selagi menggenggam tangan Naruto di atas pahanya.

"Hinata~" Dan igauan Naruto tadi sukses memancing semburat merah di wajah Hinata kembali—sadar tidak sadar, Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Hinata merasa berdebar dan malu seperti ini.

.

Debaman langkah Yoru samar-samar terdengar dari ruang tengah kediamannya itu. Bocah laki-laki yang mewarisi tampang sempurna ayahnya itu tersenyum cerah ketika kaki-kaki lincahnya berlari-lari kecil melewati sofa tempat Minato dan Kushina berdua-duaan. Kakek-nenek itu menoleh cepat ke arah cucu semata wayangnya.

"Mau ke mana, Yoru-_kun_?" tanya Kushina heran, ia berani bersumpah ekspresi bocah tampannya tadi terlihat benar-benar memelas—jauh berbeda dengan sekarang.

Minato mengecilkan _volume TV _yang sedang ditontonnya, lalu menatap Yoru yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di sampinya dengan pandangan sama herannya dengan Kushina.

Yoru membalik punggungnya dengan cepat, matanya berbinar-binar ceria. "Ke kamar," jawabnya singkat, mengundang tatapan bingung dari sepasang suami-isteri itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Minato menepuk tangannya dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum sumringah seolah baru saja mendapat ide bagus untuk menulis cerita fiksi yang hendak ia _publish _di akun pribadi miliknya—oke, jangan memperpanjang masalah ini. "Yoru-_kun _ingin lanjut mengerjakan tugas yang tadi?" tebaknya yakin, tentu—ia percaya ia tergolong manusia jenius yang lahir setiap lima puluh tahun sekali.

Senyum Yoru memudar, bocah laki-laki itu kini merasa lututnya perlahan-lahan melemas. Rahangnya pun tanpa bisa ia cegah langsung merosot dengan sekali jatuh. Iris _shappire_-nya menatap kakek tampan super jeniusnya yang dengan segala kejeniusannya berhasil menyadarkan dirinya atas kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tugas! Yoru bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasnya yang mesti ia kumpulkan besok itu.

Buru-buru Yoru mengangguk kaku. Ia menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal dengan gugup—agak salah tingkah menyadari kebodohannya. "_Ojii-san _benar! Hampir saja aku lupa!" seru Yoru cengar-cengir, memamerkan gigi rapih nan putihnya kepada sepasang calon manula di hadapannya.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, sangat gemas pada tingkah manis cucunya itu. Jika saja Yoru tak langsung kabur dengan kecepatan kilat, mungkin nenek muda itu akan langsung mendekap Yoru dengan erat-erat di pangkuannya.

.

Bunyi gemericik hujan telah redam dengan sempurnya, meski di luar sana, angin masih berhembus kencang menyibak dedaunan yang menempel erat di ranting-ranting pohon. Dengan super lembut, Hinata mengganti kembali kompres yang tertempel di dahi Naruto. Diam-diam, wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang suami, hendak mengecek suhu tubuh suaminya dengan saling menempelkan kening. Punggung tangan? Kedua tangan Hinata tengah disandra Naruto dengan sekali cengkram—tampaknya Naruto sedang kewalahan menghadapi mimpi buruknya itu.

Begitu kening Hinata menyentuh dahi Naruto, wanita itu langsung tersenyum puas—tak percuma ia menjaga sang suami sampai selarut ini. Belum sempat menarik dirinya untuk menjauh kembali, sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang kanan Hinata—menahan wanitanya dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Hinata panik, ia dapat merasakan deru napas Naruto di wajahnya—ah, sekarang wajahnya sudah merona hebat lagi.

Pelan-pelan, ia berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Naruto—meski dalam hati ia menyayangkan hal itu. Tidak, yang dipikirkan Hinata hanya satu, kesehatan Naruto. Ia tak ingin mengusik tidur suaminya itu.

Namun nihil, percuma saja. Usaha Hinata sangat sia-sia—toh mereka tetap terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Hinata menutup matanya. Gawat, punggungnya sudah tidak kuat, ia merasa pegal setelah duduk semalaman ditambah bertahan dalam posisi membungkuk ekstrim begini dalam belasan menit sejak tadi. Tepat ketika _lavender _Hinata kembali terjaga, _shappire _di hadapannya menyambutnya dengan sayu.

"Hinata~" Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto berhasil membawa Hinata masuk dalam dekapannya. Ia menuntun Hinata dengan lembut agar bersandar padanya, memposisikan kepala Hinata di atas dada bidangnya dengan nyaman. Naruto menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis sembari memeluk tubuh mungil isterinya sepuas-puasnya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini.

.

Minato meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang mulai terasa keram akibat aksi Kushina yang terus bersandar padanya selagi mereka menyaksikan acara _reality show _yang menggugah air mata tadi. Fokusnya kembali ia lemparkan pada wanita cantik yang kini berjalan pelan menghampirinya di sofa panjang ruang tengah kediaman mereka.

Kushina terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah mengantuk Minato yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan darinya.

"Yoru-_kun _sudah tidur?" tanya Minato penasaran, meski matanya sudah terasa lengket menahan kantuk.

Kushina mengangguk, berhenti tepat di depan Minato sambil mengambil alih _remote _untuk mematikan _TV_. "Dia benar-benar lupa tujuan awalnya," komentar Kushina singkat, melirik Minato dengan pandangan geli.

Minato terkekeh pelan, seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah kuduga, dia memang mirip dengan ibunya."

Kushina tersenyum setuju. "Bagaimana bisa kau menduganya?" ujar wanita bersurai indah itu dengan sedikit terkesima.

Sejenak, Minato menatap raut wajah takjub Kushina. Ia mengamit jemari isterinya sebelum menjawab santai, "_Lethologica_."

"Hm?"

"Hoaam~ aku ngantuk, ayo tidur, Kushina."

"Tunggu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Minato, berhenti menyeretku-_ttebane_! Hei, Kakek Tua!"

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Oke, kali ini benar-benar finish X3 pliss jangan meminta lanjutannya lagi dengan alasan endingnya gantung T3T dia memang hobi bikin ending gantung

Nggak cukup romens? maap 3 idenya tiba-tiba muncul pas saya baca ulang chapter satunya tengah malam gegara stress terjangkit webe lagi T3T Dan langsung buru-buru kuketik sampai *lirik jam* setengah dua =3= #maksabanget

Ahya, sedikit penjelasan buat chapter pertama, alasan mengapa Naruto nggak menghubungi Hinata pakai ponselnya itu karena dia sudah berjanji akan mendengar kata-kata isterinya—apapun yang terjadi. Ada kalimat begitu kok di chapter pertama, kalo nggak percaya silahkan baca kembali :3

Kenapa Naruto tidak marah pada Hinata? Padahal notabene gara-gara ketelodoran Hinata dia harus hujan-hujanan? Ya~ pria mana yang tidak tergugah jika istrinya dengan sungguh-sungguh merawatnya sampai tengah malam begitu /

Soal apa yang terjadi dengan NaruHina di kamar, rasanya itu tak perlu diceritakan lagi XP Ending yang baik adalah ending yang bisa diterima oleh seluruh pembaca, dan karena ending yang diinginkan seluruh pembaca itu berbeda-beda, makanya kuserahkan pada imajinasi kalian sendiri XP #ditendang

Balesan review chapter kemarin XD yang lain cek PM :3

**Guest**: Disini Hinata cinta pertama kok :3 ini adaa~ makasih reviewnyaa :)

**Algojo**: lanjuut~ ^^ makasih reviewnya :)

**K**: wakakak, karna banyak yang minta lanjut, yaudah ini kulanjut XD makasih reviewnyaa :)

**Nomaden**: bwahaha, ada lanjutannya kok XD makasih reviewnyaa :)

Sudah jelas kan? Like mother, like son :3 #woi

Senggaknya, kesialan Naruto sebelumnya sudah terbayar di chapter ini, fufufu~

Lethologica? Jangan pakai alasan lethologica sampai kamu-kamu nggak ngereview =.=" #dankenapabahasakujadibakugini

Tinggalkan jejak, pliss :3

REVIEW kamu sangat kunanti ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
